


The pain looks good on you

by Eleonora_Alva, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flogging, M/M, OOC, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crop, Spanking, binding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Правила приличия превыше всего. Тот, кто их нарушает, заслуживает наказания. В частном порядке.
Relationships: Voss Parck/Stent | Kres'ten'tarthi
Kudos: 3
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 3 - Миди R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	The pain looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> Название позаимствовано из песни группы «[London After Midnight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEplOWpDlCQ)»  
> Вдохновением послужил [этот арт](https://c-ssl.duitang.com/uploads/item/201902/21/20190221091850_veMTa.jpeg).
> 
> Автор не в Теме, знаком с Темой только по небольшому количеству книг и фанфиков, поэтому просит строго не судить и простить косяки, которые найдет опытный глаз.

Красный цвет. Насыщенный красный, переходящий в бордовый там, где пересекаются серые линии. Соединялись и расходились, как солнечные лучи, линии сложного узора на ковре. Стент мог бы прикинуть длину и ширину изделия, если бы не знал ее с абсолютной точностью. От рабочего стола до его слуха долетало клацанье по клавиатуре, позвякивание — когда ложечка случайно задевала стенку чашки, — шорох листов бумаги. Такие привычные, уютные звуки. Признаки того, что Парк работает и все идет хорошо.

«Вон тот завиток слева похож на лицо главного бухгалтера, когда приходишь за отпускными», — подумал Стент и улыбнулся. Прежде он не замечал сходства. Возможно, потому, что раньше его не держали в подобном положении так долго. Он стоял на ковре на коленях, со склоненной головой и сложенными за спиной руками, и ждал решения Восса. Но того занимали совсем другие дела.

Со стороны стола раздался скрип отодвигаемого стула, ковер приглушил до боли знакомые шаги. В поле зрения Стента дважды промелькнули начищенные сапоги — Парк подошел к шкафу, взял папку с документами и вернулся на место. Стент понадеялся, что к нему прикоснутся, погладят по голове, разрешат подняться, дабы приступить к более приятным занятиям, но его проигнорировали. Судя по звукам, Парк сел, небрежно кинул папку на стол, та задела чашку с кафом. Раздался звон бьющегося стекла, сопровождаемый крепким ругательством. Стент вздрогнул, но поборол желание посмотреть, не пострадал ли Восс. Сегодня ему не разрешалось поднимать голову. Весьма прискорбное обстоятельство: Стент любил смотреть на Парка. Хотя они были вместе уже не первый год, ему по-прежнему доставлялось удовольствие любоваться выправкой Восса, его сосредоточенным выражением лица во время работы, грациозными жестами. Сильнее ему нравился только тот вид, который Парк имел в постели, когда отдавался ему без остатка. Пожалуй, для Стента это было самое любимое зрелище в жизни. Вот только сегодня о нем не стоило и думать. Стент безропотно ожидал своего наказания. Он признавал, что заслужил его. Не стоило так резко говорить с главой дипмиссии. А тому, в свою очередь, не стоило флиртовать с Парком, прикасаться к нему и делать _намеки_. Самих намеков Стент не разобрал, но тон голоса, наклон головы, слишком дружелюбные похлопывания по плечу сказали ему все. Стент был уверен, что на его месте Восс поступил бы точно так же.

Но Восс Парк не стал разбираться в побудительных мотивах своего любовника. Ему с трудом удалось избежать межпланетного скандала и превратить казавшуюся неминуемой катастрофу в небольшой конфуз. Позже он решительным образом выразил Стенту неудовольствие его поведением и вызвал его на ковер. В прямом смысле слова. Стоять перед кем-то на коленях — немыслимое унижение для чиссов. И все же Стент никогда не жаловался. Не в первый раз он рассматривал узор на ковре в кабинете адмирала Парка в таком положении и — оба в этом не сомневались — не в последний. Пока Восс печатал на компьютере, шуршал какими-то бумагами, справлялся по комму о местоположении одного из звездных разрушителей, Стент проследил взглядом все линии на ковре, пересчитал цвета нитей, а также завитки, кружки и прочие детали узора. Ковер был, конечно, мягок, однако холод от пола уже начинал просачиваться сквозь ворс. По приказу Парка Стент держал руки за спиной и не мог узнать время по хронометру, но чутье подсказывало ему, что прошел почти час. Сколько еще ему ждать? Восс хотел, чтобы он подумал над своим плохим поведением. Что ж, он вспомнил все нехорошие поступки, которые совершил, начиная с трехлетнего возраста. Неуверенность в чужих действиях всегда рождала в нем беспокойство. Что, если Парк продержит его так весь вечер, ни разу не взглянув на него и не прикоснувшись? Такое уже случалось прежде, и каждый раз Стент чувствовал глубокое разочарование в жизни и в себе. Однажды он голышом простоял на четвереньках без малого четыре часа, играя роль подставки для ног, пока Парк сидел в кресле и читал книгу. Сперва ему было зябко, а потом и холодно, конечности онемели, поясница разболелась, голова безвольно повисла от усталости. И все же он не посмел сдвинуться с места без разрешения. Когда Восс наконец закончил чтение и, сообщив, что идет спать, встал, Стент рухнул на ковер почти без сил. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы размять затекшие члены, подняться и дотащить непослушное тело до спальни. Там он нырнул под одеяло, прижался к Парку в надежде на объятия или поцелуи, поскольку ни на что большее сил бы уже не хватило. Он сделал все, как хотел Восс, и справился отлично, он заслужил поощрение. Однако в качестве награды за свои старания Стент получил только храп любовника и ощущение собственной никчемности. Это было наказание хуже любых пыток, больнее всяких плеток и хлыстов. Стент не хотел бы снова пережить то одиночество и чувство ненужности. Он провел достаточно времени, купаясь в этих ощущениях, пока общество Парка по объективным причинам было ему недоступно, чтобы испытывать их, когда они с Воссом стали парой.

Годы, отделявшие их первую встречу от первого неловкого поцелуя, Стент не любил вспоминать. Но к образу Парка, каким тот был в день, когда синдик Митт’рау’нуруодо их познакомил, он возвращался вновь и вновь в фантазиях. Крес’тен’тарти — тогда он еще с гордостью носил это имя, отзывался только на него и не знал, что может быть иначе, — в числе прочих беглых офицеров Доминации ждал аудиенции в небольшой комнате для переговоров на борту корабля синдика. Чиссы сидели в молчании, подавленные размерами звездного разрушителя, его вероятной мощью, страхом перед тем, что их ждет, если Митт’рау’нуруодо не примет их на службу и с позором отправит восвояси. Стент нервничал больше других, поскольку являлся одним из зачинщиков этого тихого мятежа в рядах чисского флота, но не показывал этого. Гранд-адмирал Траун не заставил себя долго ждать — ровно столько, чтобы соплеменники промариновались в своих чувствах достаточно, чтобы с благодарностью принять его вердикт: да, они могут служить ему, но для этого им придется пройти полный курс подготовки, принятый в Империи, обучиться языку и навыкам социализации в обществе, где происхождение ничего не значит, лишиться всех званий и регалий, а также отказаться от полных имен для простоты общения с людьми. Выходцам из благородных семей, обладателям трехчастных имен, последнее условие показалось особенно тяжелым. Но все же они его приняли. После этого Траун пригласил старших офицеров из числа людей и представил их, а они засвидетельствовали формальную процедуру принесения присяги — лично синдику Митт’рау’нуруодо, не Империи. Для Стента эта часть церемонии прошла как в тумане. Его вниманием безраздельно завладел коммодор Восс Парк. С того мига, как взгляд Парка прожег его насквозь, Стент уже не принадлежал себе. Его хозяином стал этот человек с красивым мужественным лицом и идеальной выправкой, сдержанными манерами и обворожительной улыбкой. Траун еще что-то говорил, но Стент уже его не слушал. То был единственный раз в жизни, когда он пропустил слова командира мимо ушей. Будущее его и пришедших с ним воинов было определено, и мысли устремились к более насущным вопросам. Как соблазнить этого офицера? Уступит ли он? Сколько времени это займет? Предчувствие счастливой охоты сменилось отчаянием, когда ему объяснили, кто такой Восс Парк и _чей_ он любовник. Как долго Парк считал Стента лишь одним из чиссов, отменным пилотом и хорошим офицером, но не более того!

Внезапная мысль пронзила Стента: что, если своим поведением на приеме он разозлил Восса настолько, что тот лишит его своей любви? Борясь с охватившей его паникой, он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Парк никогда не требовал целовать себе ноги, считая это негигиеничным, но сейчас Стент был готов отполировать языком его сапоги, пошел бы на любое унижение, только бы вернуть его расположение. Во время ожидания он метался от рождавшей возбуждение надежды к глубочайшему отчаянию. И вот отчаяние почти победило. Еще один глубокий вдох оборвался чем-то, похожим на тихий всхлип. Только тогда Стент заметил, что стук клавиш смолк, как и шорох бумаг. Ему не нужно было даже поднимать голову, чтобы понять: Восс неотрывно смотрит на него. Взгляд Парка он чувствовал всегда и везде, даже посторонние замечали их непрерывный безмолвный диалог.

— Раздевайся, — сухо велел Парк.

Стент охотно повиновался: сложенные за спиной руки уже начали ныть. Он быстро скинул с себя китель и рубашку, но стоило ему взяться за молнию на брюках, как Парк остановил его:

— Достаточно.

Как Восс и приказал, голову Стент так и не поднял. Единственная провокация, которую он позволил себе, это во время раздевания поворачиваться так, чтобы Парк мог хорошо рассмотреть его ошейник. Ошейник был самый простой, из черной кожи, гибкий и узкий, чтобы не выступал из-за ворота кителя и не мешал двигаться. Единственное украшение — бляха с именем Стента на одной стороне и именем, адресом и контактами «владельца». Такой предмет считался бы унизительным даже для пары со столь близкими отношениями, как у них. Смелая идея принадлежала Парку, и, как он позднее признался, он сам не был до конца уверен, что Стент ее примет. Но он принял. Не сразу и не до конца, разумеется. Сначала он надевал ошейник лишь на пару минут и давал собой полюбоваться, потом — только во время игр с доминированием, да и то не каждый раз, через несколько месяцев стал носить его на службу. Ошейник сделался таким же атрибутом ежедневного обихода, как хронометр, падд или комм. Правда, некоторые виды деятельности теперь были для Стента под запретом. Он избегал спортивных соревнований и групповых игр, столь любимых чиссами, купаний в бассейне и термальных источниках, в любую жару держал китель полностью застегнутым. Те немногие, кто был в курсе его отношений с Парком, шутили, что таким образом он скрывает оставленные адмиралом засосы. Если бы сослуживцы узнали об ошейнике, никогда больше не выполнили бы приказов Стента, не пошли в бой под его командованием. В армии все строится на рангах и подчинении, но для чиссов важно не только это. Для них многое держалось на авторитете командира, его облике в глазах подчиненных. Того, кто позволяет унижать и бить себя, добровольно отдается кому-то на милость, не считали достойным руководить другими и нести ответственность за них. Каждый новый день для Стента нес риск. К счастью, он был осторожен. Восс не требовал постоянно носить ошейник, иногда даже просил его не надевать. Однако для Стента ошейник служил неопровержимым доказательством крепкой связи с Парком, ощутимым свидетельством его присутствия в жизни. У одних рас супруги носят обручальные кольца или браслеты, у других — делают парные татуировки, у третьих — вплетают пряди волос друг друга в прически. И то, что они с Воссом выбрали поводок и ошейник, в глазах Стента выглядело не более странным, чем любая другая брачная традиция.

То ли демонстрация этого связывающего их предмета сработала, то ли он вправду закончил работу и собирался потратить несколько минут, чтобы проучить зарвавшегося любовника, но Парк отодвинул стул, встал и неспешно прошел в спальню. Стент замер в предвкушении. До его слуха долетали тихие шаги Восса, шорох его одежды, едва различимый скрип дверцы шкафа и сдвигаемых в сторону вешалок. Там находилась потайная дверца, за которой хранилось все, к чему ни денщикам, ни дроидам-уборщикам не полагалось иметь доступа. Щелкнул замок — на грани слышимости чуткого чисского уха. Вскоре Парк вернулся и разложил на столе все, что понадобится для вечера. Из своего положения Стент не мог разглядеть предметы, мог только строить догадки на основании звуков. Шуршание — какая-то ткань. Стук — нечто твердое, скорее всего, одна из многочисленных плетей или хлыстов из обширной коллекции Парка. Были и другие звуки, но все — слишком неопределенные. Только время и воля Восса даст ответы на все вопросы.

В поле зрения Стента вновь попали сапоги. Парк прошелся вдоль стола, неспешно раскладывая вещи, передвигая рабочую документацию и письменные принадлежности. Стент ясно представил, как его пальцы в черных перчатках касаются того или иного предмета, скользят по их поверхности, и захотел оказаться на их месте, чтобы к нему притрагивались так же бережно и вдумчиво. С организацией места, наконец, было покончено. Теперь сапоги оказались очень близко от Стента. Он подавил инстинктивное желание податься им навстречу, прижаться лицом к коленям Восса — сейчас это было бы неуместно. Но никто не мог помешать ему смотреть, чувствовать и мысленно восторгаться. Близость возлюбленного неизменно действовала на него опьяняюще. Парк склонился к нему, пристегнул поводок к ошейнику — было похоже, что он стремится избегать лишних прикосновений, совершенно несвойственная ему тактика, — отступил на шаг и потянул на себя для пробы. Стент послушно подался вперед, но тут же был вынужден остановиться: сапог Парка уперся ему в то место, где шея переходила в плечо, и надавил. Они уже достаточно давно состояли в отношениях _особого_ рода, и Стент научился предугадывать желания любовника. Он наклонился вперед, почти касаясь пола лбом, и предоставил свою спину для любых манипуляций, каких Восс посчитает его достойным. Сапог Парка поместился между его лопаток, но на сей раз давления не было — только ощущение присутствия.

— Посмотри на меня, — велел Парк и, когда Стент неловко повернул голову и поднял на него глаза, продолжил: — Так что это была за сцена на приеме? Хорошие песики так себя не ведут. Знаешь, кто так делает?

— Плохие мальчики, — Стент постарался вложить в свои слова все раскаяние и страх, которые испытывал. Но боялся он вовсе не скандала — нельзя недооценивать мощь оружия, а по этому показателю с Империей Руки могла сравниться только Доминация чиссов, — он боялся разочаровать Восса.

— И ты знаешь, что с ними делают, не правда ли? — Парк говорил спокойно, без особой заинтересованности в ответе, но Стент знал, как быстро может измениться это отношение, если вызвать его недовольство.

— Их наказывают.

— Ты готов принять свое наказание? Признаешь, что оно заслуженно?

— Да.

— Вернись в прежнее положение, руки положи на колени.

Без лишних слов Парк убрал ногу с его спины, развернулся и направился к столу, и Стенту захотелось последовать за ним, ползти на коленях, целовать ковер там, где ступала его нога, но время для этого еще не пришло. А главное — такого приказа не поступало.  
Вскоре Восс вернулся. В руках он нес два длинных шарфа из материи более тонкой и крепкой, чем драмаззийский шелка. Их он заказал исключительно для эстетических целей: долго выбирал ткань, чуть не свел с ума красильщика, требуя определенных переходов цвета, но результат стоил затраченных усилий. Красный со всеми его оттенками: от кричащего алого до благородного бордового — любимый цвет Парка. Материя в его руках переливалась густыми насыщенными тонами в красно-бордовой гамме. Один шарф Восс завязал вокруг головы Стента, лишив его возможности видеть что-либо, помимо ткани. Искусственная слепота напомнила Стенту, как однажды в крепости отключилось электричество, а пока техники решали проблему, двое суток все пользовались свечами. Парк не растерялся и предложил извлечь максимум пользы из сложившейся ситуации.

Игра с воском была, возможно, самой опасной и физически травматичной из всех их развлечений. Хлыстов и плетей Стент не боялся, поскольку Восс отлично контролировал себя и никогда не бил в полную силу. Целью таких игр было обострить ощущения, а не пустить кровь. Воск — совсем другое дело. На собственном опыте Стент узнал, что его капли имеют разную температуру в зависимости от того, как высоко держать свечу, и что ощущения от них на руке сильно отличаются от них же на теле. Восс заготовил несколько свечей разного цвета, длины и качества, разложил его на постели и напомнил стоп-слово. Выражение его лица — коварство, смешанное с любопытством, — было последним, что Стент увидел в ту ночь. Парк завязал ему глаза, чтобы не подглядывал, и навис над ним со свечой. С той минуты об окружающем мире Стент мог судить только по скрипу матраса и перераспределению веса, по тихому дыханию Восса и проплывающим слабым световым пятнами от пламени, по теплу тела возлюбленного и жару подносимых к коже свечей. Поначалу он стоически терпел жар восковых капель, затем начал шипеть и морщиться, потом вздрагивать и выгибаться. Несмотря на непривычно сильную и жалящую боль, Стент был возбужден и вскоре начал просить Восса о большем. Пока же Парк только экспериментировал, проверяя реакцию и чувствительность любовника. Когда капля воска упала на сосок, Стент дернулся всем телом, громко вскрикнул и хотел было прекратить игру, но тут же губы Восса оказались рядом, подули на обожженный участок, и боль отступила. Парк целовал и гладил его до тех пор, пока Стент не забыл о неприятном инциденте и не попросил продолжать. После этого свечи ненадолго исчезли, зато появились пальцы Восса, тонкие и умелые. Мысли о боли и ожогах оставили Стента и сменились предвкушением. Когда член Парка скользнул в его подготовленный зад, Стент забыл обо всем на свете. Он оплел Восса руками и ногами, заставил полностью лечь на себя, осыпал поцелуями. И Парк отвечал с не меньшей страстью и желанием. Это был рай. Парк редко играл активную роль в сексе, предпочитая наслаждаться членом партнера, и каждый раз, когда Восс брал его, Стент считал это подарком. Сперва они двигались очень медленно, заново привыкая друг к другу. Среди ленивого удовольствия забылось, зачем нужна повязка на глазах, зачем рядом свечи… Парк высвободился из объятий и потянулся куда-то — Стент понял это по тому, как прогнулся матрас и изменился угол проникновения. Было по-прежнему приятно, но он бы предпочел прижимать к себе любовника, перебирать его волосы, тереться членом об его живот. Но планы Восса состояли в другом. Вооружившись свечой в стаканчике, в котором собралось изрядное количество расплавленного воска, он вылил часть на грудь Стенту. Тот не ожидал подобного, вскрикнул, забился, задергался и попытался отползти от источника боли. Со смехом Парк придавил его к матрасу и прошептал на ухо:

— Что нужно сказать?

В любой момент Стент мог прекратить игру, хватило бы одного слова, но он смолчал и отрицательно помотал головой. Грудь горела огнем, и он сомневался, что дальнейшее ему понравится, но слишком велико было желание чувствовать в себе член Парка.

— Можем продолжить без свеч и воска, — предупредил Восс. — Я же знаю, чего тебе хочется.

— Делай, как мы планировали, — сквозь зубы процедил Стент.

— Останови меня в любую секунду, — сказал Парк, поцеловал его в уголок губ и снова взялся за свечу.

Остаток ночи Стент провел в метаниях между болью и наслаждением. Он поймал ритм Восса и начал вскидывать бедра так, чтобы отвечать на его толчки, а тот использовал свечу, когда хотел увеличить частоту движений. Позже Парк сказал, что никогда Стент не сжимался вокруг его члена так сильно, как когда на его тело падал раскаленный воск, и что ощущения от оргазма чуть не свели его с ума. Но до того момента он успел покрыть грудь и живот любовника воском почти полностью, белые и красные капли стекали по бокам чисса и застывали, похожие на сперму и кровь. Стент являл собой на редкость эстетичное зрелище, хоть и не мог видеть себя со стороны. Но он мог чувствовать, и каждое ощущение, будь то боль от ожогов или удовольствие от стимуляции простаты, отзывалось острым наслаждением. Он не знал, что в итоге доведет его до оргазма. Восс двигался в нем идеально, а боль он давно научился использовать для обострения ощущений.

Пока Стент прислушивался к себе, Парк столкнулся с проблемой. Почти все доступные части тела чисса уже были покрыты коркой застывшего воска, поэтому к воску он сделался нечувствителен. Этого Парк стерпеть не мог. Его пылкое воображение подсказало выход.

Восс задул и отбросил свечу, вцепился ногтями в воск и начал отдирать его от кожи любовника. Даже если бы он не был на грани оргазма, ему хватило бы криков Стента, его сумасшедших рывков, проклятий и дрожи, чтобы кончить. Ту ночь он долго потом вспоминал как одну из самых ярких и необычных. Что до Стента, то его оргазм оказался такой силы, что он чуть с жизнью не расстался. Помимо воспоминаний о наслаждении и боли, в его памяти остались ласковые слова Восса и нежные прикосновения, когда тот обрабатывал бактовой мазью ожоги.

— Где ты этому научился? — спросил Стент, имея в виду не только бережные касания, но и уверенность Парка в своих действиях. Восс всегда знал, что делать и как. Какую бы игру Стент ни предлагал, Парк вел себя как профессионал. Словно его работой было связывать и пороть молодых чиссов или поливать их раскаленным воском.

— Ты не первый чисс, с которым я это делаю, — лукаво заявил Парк. — Но ни с кем мне так сильно не нравилось играть, как с тобой.

Из воспоминаний Стента вывел голос Восса. Он звучал очень близко, словно Парк присел на корточки рядом с ним.

— Куда бы мне повязать второй шарф? — наигранно задумчивым тоном спросил Парк. — Может, сюда?

Его рука легла на ширинку Стента, пальцы пробежались по выпуклости. Стент бы не возражал. Он сам преподнес себя Парку в таком виде на недавний День Империи. Из одежды на нем была только лента, обвязанная вокруг основания полностью возбужденного члена. Парк категорически потребовал, чтобы на все грядущие праздники Стент предоставлял ему себя в подобном наряде.

— Но так я поступаю только с хорошими мальчиками, — нравоучительным тоном произнес Восс.

Ласковая ладонь исчезла.

Медленными, привычными движениями Парк обвязал запястье Стента шарфом, завел обе руки за спину, соединил их и скрепил вместе. Говорили, что эта ткань способна удержать ранкора, так что с чиссом наверняка справится. Во всяком случае, Стент не торопился проверять ее на прочность. Пока.

Рука Восса погладила предплечье Стента, прошлась по плечу и по горлу, пальцы сначала едва касались кожи, дразнили, затем неожиданно сжались в собственническом жесте. В этом движении не содержалось прямой угрозы — лишь напоминание о том, в чьих руках власть. Стент представил довольную улыбку Восса, когда тот не обнаружил ни малейших признаков сопротивления. Хватка ослабела, пальцы погладили шею там, где оставили бледные следы, и исчезли. Снова послышались приглушенные ковром шаги — удаляющиеся. Стент насчитал шесть. Стало быть, Парк находился в радиусе нескольких метров. Когда они впервые попробовали игру со связыванием и повязкой на глазах, Восса отвлек важный звонок, но он не бросил Стента, слепого и беспомощного. Он ходил по спальне, обсуждая вскрывшиеся финансовые махинации в сфере госзакупок и срочные меры, которые следовало применить к виновным. Когда он ненадолго вышел в кабинет, то оставил дверь открытой, чтобы до Стента долетал его голос. С тех пор прошло немало времени; Стент научился улавливать не только его запах, звук шагов и шорох одежды, но и его ауру. Парк считал чисский мистицизм дикостью, однако, если такое спорное доказательство присутствия успокаивало его возлюбленного в трудные моменты, он был готов его принять.

То, что составляло физическую оболочку Восса Парка, сейчас Стент чувствовал сбоку от себя. Шаги стали тяжелее и увереннее. Стент подобрался. Возбуждение, взявшее верх над паникой, когда Восс заговорил с ним, нахлынуло с новой силой. Было что-то пленительное в этом ожидании неизвестного, предвкушении того момента, когда боль и удовольствие сольются вместе, смешаются так, что не разделить. Неожиданно губ Стента коснулось нечто тонкое и твердое, пахнущее кожей. Рука Парка находилась совсем рядом, и Стент не удержался, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони в знак благодарности. Увы, вместо тепла человеческого тела его губы встретили форменную перчатку. Да и Парк не поддался на провокацию — время для нежностей придет позже. Держа предмет одной рукой, он провел им по губам Стента, так что тот при желании мог облизать его и попробовать на зуб.

— Знаешь, что это? — спросил Восс.

— Стек для верховой езды, — ответил Стент и, когда губ коснулся широкий плоский наконечник, добавил: — но не для животных. Это тот, который ты купил специально для меня.

— Правильно.

От стеков для животных этот отличало отсутствие тока. Игры с электричеством в фантазиях выглядели намного привлекательнее, чем оказались в действительности, и приносили больше ущерба, чем удовольствия. По просьбе Стента сессию пришлось прервать буквально через пару минут, и больше они к этому не возвращались. Как любитель классики, Парк не огорчался на этот счет.

Ждать первого удара было мучительно. Парк медленно кружил вокруг, легонько касаясь концом стека то плеча, то груди, то подбородка, но не делал попыток предупредить Стента о дальнейших действиях. Он провел длинную линию от живота до губ чисса, и это заронило в Стенте зерно надежды, что ожидание скоро закончится. Инстинктивно Стент расправил плечи, подставляя грудь под удар. Его ждало разочарование. Стек исчез, а Парк поставил сапог ему на бедро, оперся на него, перенес вес на одну ногу. Стент отчетливо мог представить его со стороны: на лице беззлобно-любопытное выражение, взгляд внимательно изучает язык тела партнера, торс наклонен, сложенные крест-накрест руки покоятся на колене, ладони опущены, пальцы играют поводком и стеком.

— Ты хорошо смотришься в таком виде. Если бы еще в этой красивой голове было хоть немного мозгов, — сочувственно произнес Парк.

Вероятно, он выпрямился, поскольку давивший на бедро вес уменьшился. Ребристая подошва сапога резко скользнула вниз — словно Восс стирал грязь — и переместилась на ширинку Стента. Давление было совсем слабым, а поверхность такой неровной, словно созданной для того, чтобы тереться об нее, что Стент невольно приподнял бедра, поерзал в поисках удовольствия. Движения вышли рефлекторными. Он, по крайней мере, не отдавал себе отчета в них. Парк фыркнул; этот звук был полон презрения и показался Стенту больнее пощечины.

— Неужели ты настолько нетерпелив и недисциплинирован, что согласен довольствоваться только этим? — возмутился Восс; Стент представил, как он разочарованно качает головой. — Какой позор.

Парк убрал ногу и, прежде чем Стент успел испустить разочарованный вздох, хлестнул его поперек груди. Случайно или намеренно, удар задел сосок. Стент сдержал крик, хоть и согнулся пополам. Жалящая боль накатила волной и растеклась по всему телу. Где-то на середине пути она превратилась в удовольствие, отозвавшееся в члене. Хотелось вновь и вновь чувствовать ее, следить за алхимией в теле, но зря Стент ждал следующего удара. Он почувствовал, как натягивается поводок.

— Встать, — сурово сказал Парк.

Он дернул за поводок, Стент поднялся на ноги и без колебаний сделал шаг вперед. В покоях адмирала предусмотрительно не держали много мебели. Это соответствовало аскетичному вкусу хозяина, этого требовали весьма специфические развлечения, которым он иногда предавался. Поэтому Стент не боялся запнуться о не вовремя подвернувшийся под ноги пуфик, напольную вазу или журнальный столик. Он представил обстановку кабинета и попытался понять, куда Восс ведет его. Самым неудобным предметом мебели по праву считался стул. Стент не возражал, чтобы Парк перегнул его через колени и как следует отшлепал, но со связанными за спиной руками он лишался дополнительных точек опоры, нагрузка на ноги в таком положении возрастала и утомляла. В случае, если бы ему пришлось взобраться на стул одному, острая спинка стула врезалась бы в грудь или плечи и отвлекала бы от той боли, ради которой все затевалось. Кресло немногим лучше. Правда, у него спинка мягкая, зато сиденье такое узкое, что совершенно не позволяет раздвинуть ноги. Имелся еще стол, но на нем сейчас лежали разные предметы, и Стент надеялся, что Восс не поведет его туда. Парк имел обыкновение особенно безжалостно пороть его, разложив на столе, и запрещал кончать. Происшествие на приеме, конечно, было серьезным промахом. Но не настолько же! Желание кончить стало уже очень сильным, и мысль о том, что ему могут этого не позволить, страшила Стента. Один за другим перебирал он в уме возможные варианты развития событий, каждый из которых заставлял его трепетать. Но размышления длились недолго. Через несколько шагов поводок натянулся, обозначая приказ остановиться. Парк стоял теперь очень близко — Стент вновь мог почувствовать исходившее от него тепло, — он взялся за ремень чисса, расстегнул и бросил на пол. Его пальцы двигались медленно, как бы нехотя. Они расстегнули пуговицу и молнию, небрежно стянули брюки и белье ниже колен, до сапог. Для Стента это было нечто новое. Обычно он разоблачался сам до или во время подобных сцен. Иногда в качестве особой милости Восс позволял ему раздевать себя, но никогда не прикасался к нему.

— На диван, — скомандовал Парк и потянул за поводок.

Какое облегчение! Самый мягкий и широкий предмет мебели в кабинете. Расположение дивана Стент отлично помнил и все же опасался не рассчитать траекторию, потерять равновесие, испортить возлюбленному настроение своим неэлегантным перемещением. Очевидно, Восс понял его тревоги, поэтому, когда Стент нащупал коленом край дивана, поддержал его под локоть и помог удобно опереться на спинку; напоследок даже потрепал по волосам. Несколько десятков секунд Стент чувствовал на себе руки любовника, что превосходило все, полученное им за этот вечер. Потом продвижение замедлилось. Парк возился с сапогами и брюками любовника, что, учитывая положение последнего, требовало определенной изворотливости. Наконец с раздеванием было покончено. Затянутая в перчатку рука Парка погладила доверчиво выставленные ягодицы, прошлась по спине, потянув, проверила узел, который удерживал руки, затем снова скользнула на ягодицы. Искусственная кожа, из которой в Империи делали перчатки, изготавливалась так, чтобы быть гладкой и тягучей, плотно облегать ладонь и немного ее согревать. Но адмирал мог позволить себе нечто большее. Перчатки Парка были сшиты из двух видов натуральной кожи. Снаружи, на тыльной стороне ладони, они, как и положено по уставу, выглядели гладкими. С внутренней стороны их покрывала сеть естественных морщинок, неровностей, шероховатостей. Стент предпочел бы чувствовать прикосновение голой ладони Восса, ведь это куда приятнее и интимнее, но решать было не ему. Он также предпочел бы освободить руки и опереться на них. В плечах уже начинало ощущаться утомление. Вскоре оно превратится в тупую боль, не слишком отвлекающую, но раздражающую. Чтобы переключиться, Стент сосредоточился на том, как Парк гладит и мнет в руках его ягодицы. Это не было похоже на обычное любование, как и на оценку материала, с которым предстояло работать. Размеренные движения Парка напоминали легкий массаж, разминку перед большой физической нагрузкой. Для такой ситуации, подумалось Стенту, лучше подошли бы розги, чем стек, но спорить с выбором Восса он не стал. Вместо этого он вспомнил, как прочитал в каком-то старинном романе сцену, в которой главного героя, тогда еще маленького мальчика, нещадно выпороли тонкими гибкими прутьями, чтобы выведать секрет богатства его отца, и как он сам, сверкая глазами, пришел к Парку с идеей претворить фантазию писателя в жизнь. Восс посмотрел на него с нескрываемым одобрением. Именно он предложил Стенту прочитать эту книгу и остался доволен, что любовник вынес из прочитанного много полезного.

— У меня ушло тридцать минут, чтобы убедить посла не разрывать с нами дипломатические отношения, так что для начала ты получишь тридцать ударов, — назидательным тоном произнес Парк.

Вслед за тем он нанес первый удар по ягодице. Стент даже не дернулся. С такой силой Восс иногда шлепал его по заднице, выражая восхищение. Ничего особенного. Второй такой же удар пришелся на другую ягодицу — Парк во всем любил симметрию. Сила шлепков постепенно возрастала. Где-то на десятом ударе Стент начал вздрагивать, на двадцатом — непроизвольно дергаться. Его член потемнел от прилива крови, на головке выступили и упали первые капли предэякулята. Боль находилась так близко к главному центру удовольствия, что шла практически напрямик. Время от времени Парк останавливался и спрашивал о количестве ударов, но Стент давно научился считать их, не отвлекаясь от ощущений, и отвечал верно. В награду Восс несколько раз проводил рукой по его члену, но толку от таких прикосновений было мало: они лишь сильнее возбуждали, но не дарили разрядки. Наконец, Парк ударил в последний раз.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как неприлично себя вел? — спросил он.

Вопрос был чисто риторический: он ясно дал Стенту понять, насколько вызывающим было его поведение.

— Почти вся свита посла находилась поблизости. И генерал Фел. Знаешь, как стыдно за тебя было Сунтиру? Все почувствовали себя неловко. Это недопустимо на моих приемах. И сейчас я заставлю тебя извиниться перед каждым из гостей. Не так, как ты сделал это на приеме. Никаких «господа, прошу прощения», — Парк провел стеком по кончику носа Стента, чтобы тот ощутил его длину и толщину. — Я требую полноценного извинения для каждого. Помнишь, сколько было свидетелей этого безобразия?

Стент напряг память. В непосредственной близости стояло около двадцати инородцев, чиссов и людей. Раза в два больше было тех, кто услышал отголоски скандала и поспешил незаметно подойти поближе. И вряд ли хоть кто-то в зале не узнал, пусть и из чужих уст, о случившемся. Да, многовато народу. Больше того, что он может не выдержать такой порки, Стент беспокоился, что она утомит Восса.

— Нет, сэр, — признался он.

— Разумеется. Я скажу тебе, — Парк потянул на себя поводок, заставив Стента приподнять голову, и доверительно прошептал ему на ухо: — Восемнадцать.

Восемнадцать ударов стеком — это не шутки. Он куда меньше человеческой ладони, и боль от него более концентрированная, яркая, всепроникающая… Хотя Стент засомневался, что его задница выдержит такое, член настойчиво требовал продолжения. На крайний случай имелось стоп-слово. Успокаивало и то, что Восс знал предел возможностей своего любовника едва ли не лучше его самого, но никогда до этого предела не доходил.

— Да, сэр, — только и мог ответить Стент.

Натяжение поводка тут же исчезло.

— Итак, начнем с самого начала — с господина чрезвычайного полномочного посла Са-Ронжа Рану Третьего, — провозгласил Парк.

Первый удар, не очень сильный, оставил полоску темно-синего цвета на правой ягодице. Стент охнул и зажмурился, ладони сжались в кулаки. Как он и думал, боль была ослепительной. Ему с трудом удалось набрать в легкие немного воздуха и прошептать:

— Простите меня, господин посол.

— Годится. Теперь старший советник Пски-Мор Жули, — пренебрежительно ответил Парк, замахиваясь.

Второй удар, сильнее первого, выбил из Стента весь воздух. Однако он пришелся не на ягодицы, а на мягкую заднюю часть бедра. Не в силах справиться с собой, Стент толкнулся вперед, подальше от стека, поближе к спинке дивана, о которую так приятно было потереться возбужденным до предела членом.

— Господин старший советник, я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, — вполголоса пробормотал он.

От третьего удара, который лег почти на то же место, что и первый, Стент вскрикнул. Он не расслышал, перед кем должен извиниться на сей раз, поэтому выразил сожаления несколько расплывчато. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться. Вопреки боли, вопреки желанию, вопреки удовольствию — этого хотел от него Восс. Тем более что следующий удар, за атташе по культуре, пришелся на стопу. Во время игр Парк редко бил Стента по ступням и пальцам ног: слишком высок был риск случайной травмы, боль мешала ходить. Вот уж действительно, сюрприз так сюрприз! Собравшись с силами, Стент попросил прощения у атташе по культуре.

Длина извинений напрямую зависела от того, сколько времени ему требовалось, чтобы оправиться от боли. Его молчание означало готовность принять следующий удар. Максимальной длины извинения достигли к середине списка. Парк все увеличивал и увеличивал силу ударов и вскоре бил уже по-настоящему. Стенту потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к боли, но затем он хотел получать ее все больше и больше, еще и еще. Имена и должности путались, рот пересох, язык стал неповоротливым. Трое последних в списке удостоились лишь полузадушенных «простите».

К тому моменту, как Парк закончил перечислять тех, кто получил моральную травму от сцены на приеме, Стент тяжело дышал, его тело покрылось потом, безвольно привалилось к спинке дивана. Восс довольно хмыкнул. Что бы сказали многочисленные посетители, если бы узнали, какие непотребства творит хозяин кабинета на том самом диване, на который любезно приглашает их присесть! Парк скользил глазами по исполосованному телу любовника, и Стент всем существом ощущал его нескромный взгляд. Тело чисса, прекрасное в своей наготе, походило на произведение искусства — скульптуру, высеченную из камня ловкими руками творца. Его зад и бедра напоминали картину. Так уличные художники рисуют море: крупные и мелкие мазки, всполохи бледно-голубого и глубокого синего цвета, а также все переливы тонов между ними. Пока Восс любовался проделанной работой, Стент задыхался от стыда и отчаяния. Извиняться было не в его характере. Конечно, он делал над собой усилие, когда того требовали обстоятельства. Но выкрикивать извинения в пустоту, как велел Парк, казалось ему по-особенному унизительно. Вместе с очевидными ощущениями — боль, стыд, неловкость — он чувствовал упоительный восторг. Он уже не принадлежал себе, не был собой, жил лишь тем, что давал ему Восс. Наслаждение было так близко! Не хватало самой малости. И то, что при всей своей щедрости Парк отказывал ему в этой малости, сводило Стента с ума.

Словно почувствовав его состояние, Восс мягко обхватил его член и спросил:

— Хочешь кончить?

Сжимая основание члена в ладони, большим пальцем он небрежно гладил поджавшиеся яички.

— Да, сэр, да, пожалуйста, позвольте мне…

Ни о чем Стент не просил так отчаянно, как об этом, но Парк прервал его мольбы:

— Пока ты не сделал ничего, чтобы это заслужить.

Парк несильно хлопнул по члену широким кончиком стека, отчего Стент зашипел и дернулся. Реакция чисса насмешила его, и он повторил опыт. На сей раз удар пришелся на чувствительную, блестевшую от предэякулята головку. Громко вскрикнув, Стент содрогнулся всем телом, и в этом крике, в этой дрожи Восс различил признаки приближающегося оргазма. В планы Парка не входило прекращать игру, как следует не натешившись, он на время оставил любовника в покое.

В изнеможении Стент навалился на спинку дивана, облизал пересохшие губы. Страшно хотелось пить, плечи и колени ныли от усталости, задница, бедра и ступни горели огнем. Сильнее всего болел член. Удары Восса были совсем слабыми, но чрезмерное напряжение и желание сделали их опаляющими, они превратили прикосновение небольшого кусочка кожи в ожог. Стент почувствовал, как по носу и щеке пробежало что-то влажное — раз, другой и третий. Были ли то слезы или капли пота, он не знал, да и не задумывался. Единственным его желанием стало вновь ощутить на себе прикосновения рук Восса. Он знал, что Парк где-то рядом, отошел на пару минут, чтобы дать ему передышку. Этим временем Стент воспользовался, чтобы немного прийти в себя. В воображении он рисовал самые жестокие и отвратительные картины, чтобы хоть немного ослабить эрекцию. Сцены сражений сменялись видами отвратительных ран, виденных им в лазаретах, а они — тем отвратительным моментом, по сей день жгущим стыдом, когда Стент объявил главе семьи Крес о желании присоединиться к Митт’рау’нуруодо, и последовавшей за ним сценой. Парад тяжелых воспоминаний и неловких ситуаций венчало страшное допущение. Допущение, от которого у него внутри все похолодело, а возбуждение несколько спало. Восс его разлюбил; эта игра — последняя, прощальный подарок. Конечно, иначе и не может быть. Поэтому Парк бил в полную силу, вопреки обыкновению, поэтому старался лишний раз не прикасаться к нему. Во время порки он, возможно, с трудом сдерживал злость или, судя по тому, как саднила задница, напротив, дал волю своему гневу. Наверняка его лицо искажалось от ярости, но он не хотел, чтобы в их последний раз Стент видел его таким, поэтому завязал ему глаза. Когда все закончится, Восс освободит его и от повязки, и от обязанностей любовника. Стент всхлипнул. К пересохшему рту добавился заложенный нос. Та часть его сознания, которая отвечала за внешний облик и соблюдение приличий, требовала, чтобы он немедленно взял себя в руки и перестал вести себя как ребенок, но Стент ее не слушал. «Держать себя в руках» никогда не являлось целью игры. Наедине с Воссом он мог открыто смеяться или плакать, громко кричать или тихо умолять, вести себя так, как никогда бы не позволил себе при посторонних.

Заложенность носа начинала мешать. Шмыгнув несколько раз, Стент снова почувствовал запах кожаной обивки дивана и своего пота. Не самое приятное сочетание, но дышать стало легче, а это главное. Бешеное желание кончить отступило, хотя и не исчезло полностью. Несмотря на усталость, Стент был готов продолжать. Парк услышал его всхлипывания и не оставил их без внимания. Диван тихо скрипнул под его весом, Стент почувствовал едва уловимый аромат его одеколона. Ладонь Парка легла ему на затылок, пальцы зарылись в волосы, начали массировать кожу.

— Ты подумал над своим поведением? — ласково поинтересовался Восс.

— Да, сэр, — прошептал Стент, млея от восторга.

Наконец-то, наконец-то, прикосновение! Без перчатки было бы еще лучше, ему хотелось, чтобы до него дотронулись по-настоящему, кожа к коже.

— И к каким же выводам ты пришел? — полюбопытствовал Парк.

Одной рукой он продолжал перебирать волосы любовника, другую положил ему на ягодицы и погладил. Кожа Стента стала настолько чувствительной, что он ощущал все шероховатости на перчатке.

— Мне не следовало так поступать, — с трудом выдавил он, — но посол вел себя так вызывающе, что я…

Ладонь опустилась на его зад так сильно, резко и неожиданно, что Стент охнул. Очевидно, от него ожидали другого ответа.

— Если бы ты проводил за изучением протокола и культуры других народов хотя бы десятую часть того времени, что гоняешь на истребителе, уже стал бы дипломатом высочайшего уровня. Но ты слишком занят другим, верно? — строго сказал Парк. — Ты хороший пилот, но для чиссов в этом нет ничего уникального. Ты красив, но не уникален. — Последовал еще один удар. — Все, чем ты так гордишься, есть и у других. Я могу заменить тебя в любую минуту. — Новый удар. — Ты этого добиваешься?

«Пожалуйста, Восс, только не это. Я этого не вынесу, не пугай меня так», — подумал Стент, но пробормотал только:

— Нет, сэр.

— Рядом со мной может быть только идеальный мужчина. Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю. Пока что ты не только до него не дотягиваешь, но даже не пытаешься. Годишься только для одного, — еще удар, — именно так я и собираюсь тебя использовать.

Чтобы не быть голословным, Парк провел пальцем по анусу любовника. Стенту хотелось крикнуть: «Да, да, сэр, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, возьмите меня», — но он закусил губу и промолчал. Восс не любил дискуссий во время игр и секса. Если ему хотелось узнать мнение Стента, то он задавал ему вопрос, требовавший простого лаконичного ответа. Стенту разрешалось стонать, кричать, звать Парка по имени и иными способами выражать _свои_ ощущения. Просьбы, угрозы, приказы и требования с его стороны исключались. Все слова, не относящееся непосредственно к делу, запрещались.

Щелкнула крышка тюбика со смазкой. Парк выдавил изрядное количество геля на пальцы и, не снимая перчаток, начал подготавливать любовника. Он действовал аккуратно, но быстро, привычными движениями проминая простату и растягивая мышцы. В эти минуты для Стента не существовало ничего, кроме его прикосновений, он не скрывал того удовольствия, которое они ему доставляли. Желание, которое удалось побороть, хоть и ненадолго, вернулось. По тому, как Парк «случайно» и «незаметно» терся о его бедра, Стент понял, насколько оно взаимно. Это заставило его улыбнуться. Он знал, как влияет на Восса вид его тела, и знал, как добиться своего. Они могли разыгрывать любые ситуации, меняться ролями, пробовать новые позы, но производимый им эффект оставался неизменным. Стент без особого напряжения отрывал Парка от пола, мог сделать больше отжиманий, чем кто-либо другой из гарнизона крепости, в рукопашном бою стоил троих, а то и четверых опытных бойцов. Первое впечатление, которое составлял о нем любой, — машина для убийства. Слава о его летных навыках дополняла картину: небольшие отметины на крыльях его истребителя обозначали не один сбитый корабль противника, как у остальных пилотов, а дюжину. Ничто не распаляло страсть Парка так, как сам факт обладания таким воином. Физическая мощь никогда не была его сильной стороной. Траун ценил в нем верность, живость ума, тонкость суждений, храбрость и миллион других качеств, которые годы и общение с гранд-адмиралом только отточили. Траун вызывал у Восса восхищение всем, кроме одного: он никогда не был покорным. Каждый день и каждая ночь с ним превращались в поединок воль, и подчас результат столкновения оказывался неожиданным для обоих. Парк вспоминал об этом с теплотой, но признавал: он уже вышел из возраста, когда сражения с партнером кажутся возбуждающими. Стент сделал выводы из его слов и избрал другую стратегию. Абсолютное послушание и доверие стали ключами, отворившими дверь в сердце Восса и совместное будущее.

Когда Стенту уже начинало казаться, что он может кончить только от стимуляции простаты, Парк вытащил пальцы и брезгливо вытер их о его ягодицу. Кожа отозвалась новой вспышкой боли, ничтожно малой по сравнению с уже перенесенной. Стент слышал, как зашуршала упаковка презерватива, как скрипнула пружина в диване, пока Восс пристраивался у него между ног. Движения Парка были небрежны, словно он хотел продемонстрировать: все это давно ему опостылело, он выполняет утомительную обязанность. Если бы не эрекция, впечатление было бы полным. Восс продолжал притворяться безразличным, даже когда вошел в любовника. Осторожность и нежность он выдавал за скуку, первые аккуратные толчки — за лень. Этот спектакль заслужил бы похвалы от стороннего наблюдателя, а вот Стент знал ему цену. Задержки и промедления служили одной цели — завести его еще больше, хотя ему казалось, что возбуждение уже достигло пика, когда он почувствовал в себе член Парка. То, что должно было последовать, грозило стать серьезным испытанием для выдержки Стента. Обычно ему позволялось немного ускорять или замедлять ход событий, но сейчас Парк требовал от него практически полной неподвижности. Выяснилось это опытным путем. Желая показать, что готов продолжать, он попытался насадиться на член любовника, но обнаружил, во-первых, что это неудобно в такой позе, а во-вторых, расходится с планами Восса. Парк грубо толкнул его вперед, властным жестом прижал к спинке дивана, так что ему не оставалось ничего иного, как замереть и спрятать пылающее лицо в обивке. Когда Восс начал двигаться, быстро наращивая темп, у Стента из глаз посыпались искры. Парк брал его так страстно, так неистово, словно хотел убить своими ласками. Каждый толчок давил на простату с той точностью, какая появляется у опытных и внимательных любовников. Противостоять такому натиску Стент не мог. В попытках сдержать крик он прикусил зубами обивку дивана. Эффект оказался незначителен. Нет, только Парк мог делать вид, что секс ему безразличен, Стент не был на это способен. Принадлежать обожаемому человеку, стать его вещью, его игрушкой — в этом ему виделся жизненный идеал. Полнее всего он чувствовал свою принадлежность, когда Восс двигался в нем быстро и размашисто, словно ни капли не заботился о его удовольствии, хотя это была всего лишь иллюзия. Парк накинулся на Стента без своей обычной нежной обходительности, ее место заняла нетерпеливая алчная страсть. Но в каждом движении, в точно подобранном угле, тщательно выдержанном темпе содержалось больше проявлений любви, чем в брачных клятвах.

Сладость и боль завязались в тугой узел, распутать который не смог бы никто. Прикосновения брюк из синтешерсти обжигали. Хотя Стент знал, что на самом деле ткань мягкая и теплая, ставшей слишком чувствительной кожей волокна воспринимались как тысячи крошечных иголок. Как в бреду, выкрикивал он имя Парка, о чем-то молил, но не отдавал себе в том отчета. Он сосредоточился на сводящем с ума бешеном ритме — верном признаке того, что Восс близок к оргазму, — и ждал самой сладостной команды: «Можешь кончить». Сейчас ему хватило бы и слов. Слишком долго он сдерживался, слишком хорош был секс, слишком велико желание. Он ждал. Вот сейчас, в любую минуту… Сделав несколько особенно сильных толчков, Парк навалился на него и замер. Стент услышал сдавленный стон, перешедший в хрип, почувствовал обжигающее дыхание возлюбленного у своего затылка и быстрый поцелуй между лопаток. «Сейчас, сейчас, — думал он, — пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить на твоем члене». Отдышавшись, Парк выпрямился, вышел из тела любовника, снял презерватив и небрежно кинул его на диван. Все равно обивку придется чистить, несколько лишних пятен погоды уже не сделают.

— Хороший мальчик, — глухо произнес Восс.

Впервые за вечер Стент получил комплимент. Его член дернулся в предчувствии оргазма. Стенту стоило немалых усилий, чтобы сдержаться. Похвала скрасила разочарование от невозможности кончить. От притока крови его член потемнел и сочился смазкой так, что на диванной подушке образовалась лужица, но Стент не мог позволить себе совершить ошибку и кончить без разрешения. Парк не спеша встал, застегнул брюки, одернул китель; он не сделал ни малейшего намека, что собирается помочь любовнику достигнуть разрядки.

— Думаешь, легко отделался? Воображаешь, что сейчас я позволю тебе подрочить, и на этом все закончится? — Восс потянул за поводок, отчего спина Стента выгнулась под резким углом. — Не мечтай. Раз уж мне приходится тратить свое драгоценное время, объясняя тебе правила поведения на светских раутах, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты как следует запомнил урок.

С этой частью Стент согласился заранее, еще когда Парк озвучил программу на вечер, а он сам добровольно встал на колени. Хотя он думал, что до нее дело не дойдет. Им случалось составлять грандиозные планы, но откладывать некоторые эпизоды на другой раз, поскольку в процессе их воплощения они слишком увлекались каким-то одним элементом или удовольствием друг друга. Однако Парк был настроен решительно. Стент не мог видеть его лица, но по его тону понял: на сей раз это не острая приправа к обычным любовным играм, все по-настоящему.

От смеси боли и удовольствия перед глазами у него плавали красные и черные пятна, в ушах звенело, мыслил он не совсем ясно, и шевелиться не было никакого желания, если только это движение не обещало привести к немедленному оргазму. Поводок натянулся сильнее — пришлось подчиниться. Одной ногой Стент нащупал пол и, превозмогая боль в ступнях, неловко поднялся. Его куда-то вели, но он потерял чувство расстояния и направления и оставил попытки сориентироваться. Каждый шаг обжигал болью, словно он шел по раскаленным камням, ноги подкашивались. Когда Парк приказал остановиться, дискомфорт усилился. Стенту никак не удавалось найти такое положение, при котором ступни болели хотя бы не так сильно; он переваливался с пятки на носок, переносил вес на внешнюю сторону стопы, но все было тщетно — словно он катал ногами шар, утыканный нагретыми лезвиями. Его копошение быстро надоело Парку, и хлестким ударом по бедру он велел прекратить.

— Я достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы ценить твою ревность, но не на публике, — произнес Парк.

Поучительную лекцию он начал с удара стеком по животу. Стент охнул и согнулся пополам. Пронзительная боль нахлынула и затопила его, как река. На секунду ему показалось, что ее слишком много, что она застилает собой удовольствие, он тонет в ней и не может выбраться. Но слабость прошла, оставив после себя тепло и желание. Стент выпрямился и подставил свое тело под удары. Мышцы живота он напряг — на всякий случай.

— Не смей меня позорить, — потребовал Парк.

Стек рассек воздух. Жалящий удар пришелся на чувствительное место под грудью и будто вышиб из легких весь воздух. Первым инстинктом было сжаться в комочек, но Парк удержал любовника от этого, натянув поводок. Эта часть требовала от Стента безграничного доверия. Восс не сказал, сколько продлится наказание, сколько ударов нанесет. Все зависело от того, насколько правильно он оценит запас сил чисса и как точно рассчитает количество ударов. Одну руку Парк завел за спину Стенту, чтобы тот постоянно чувствовал натяжение поводка и не делал попыток дергаться, другой продолжал наносить жалящие удары по его груди, достойной увековечения в мраморе, расписывал ее симметричным узором из длинных полос и коротких линий. Когда ему казалось, что чисс привык к боли, он хлестал живот, плечи или бедра, сопровождая каждое движение гневной тирадой о правилах поведения на публике. Удары — под стать словам, темп был выверен до секунды. Из глаз Стента текли слезы, крики вперемешку со стонами срывались с губ. Стек впивался в его кожу, сообщая болезненно-сладкий импульс мышцам и костям. Член вздрагивал от каждого удара, все тело сводило судорогой предчувствия разрядки. Стент оставил попытки закрыться, защититься от ударов и позволял терзать себя, сколько Парку будет угодно. Мысленно он окружил их непроницаемым пузырем. Для него не существовало ничего за пределами этой оболочки, зато ощущения собственного тела обострились до предела. Он качался на приливных и отливных волнах боли и удовольствия, тонул в пучине мук и восторга и чувствовал, что не может из нее выбраться — не может и не хочет.

Когда Парк решил, что с него хватит, они оба тяжело дышали. Стент едва заметно дрожал. Каждую клетку его тела будто пронзали иглами, и на конце каждой находилась капля сильнейшего яда — наслаждения. В погоне за удовольствием он мог зайти очень далеко. Удерживать его в границах допустимого входило в обязанности Парка. Хотя Стенту хотелось попросить о продолжении, он смолчал. Он слушал, как тяжело дышит его любовник, чувствовал, как тот утомлен, и думал не без гордости: «Это из-за меня. Это сделал я. Он тратит на меня время и силы». Стент слышал о тех, кто в процессе порки теряет связь с реальностью и полностью уходит в себя, но с ним такого не случалось. В любой момент он знал, где находится Парк, что он делает и что чувствует. Кто-то через боль находил Вселенную в самом себе; для Стента Вселенная была в его возлюбленном. Если бы мог, он крепко обнял бы Восса в приливе нежности.

— Чему мы сегодня научились? — спросил Парк, когда восстановил дыхание и его голос обрел твердость; он провел кончиком стека по члену чисса.

В голове у Стента стоял туман, желание кончить застилало все, но он все же смог выдавить из себя:

— Я буду внимательнее изучать обычаи рас прибывающих делегаций.

— Ответ неполный, — ответил Парк и легонько шлепнул его по члену стеком.

— Я не должен лезть в твои дела, — прошипел Стент.

— А также? — еще один удар, чуть сильнее предыдущего.

— Думать, прежде чем что-либо сделать, — добавил Стент, отчасти желая ошибиться с ответом.

— Правильно. И не забывай об этом, — довольным тоном произнес Парк и пощекотал кончиком стека блестящую от смазки головку. — За хорошее поведение ты заслужил награду. Сейчас я сниму с тебя поводок и рассчитываю, что ты не станешь дергаться. Справишься? — спросил он, когда Стент кивнул, отстегнул поводок и продолжил: — Подержи это для меня и не двигайся, — велел Парк и поднес к его губам стек.

Покорный его воле, Стент зажал в зубах предмет, доставивший ему так много боли и наслаждения. Перед ним уже маячила перспектива кончить, но он достаточно хорошо знал Парка. Даже удовольствие тот умел превратить в пытку.

Восс провел раскрытой ладонью по животу Стента, проследил указательным пальцем свежие следы, обвел пупок, подразнил головку члена. Это было уже слишком. Прикосновения Парка казались обжигающими даже через форменную перчатку, а контакт с чувствительной кожей чуть не свел Стента с ума. Он не удержался от стона, уронил голову на грудь и толкнулся бедрами вперед.

— Я велел не двигаться, — строго сказал Парк, и Стент застыл.

Восс остался верен себе: он не торопился, дразнил, давал любовнику вдоволь истомиться в предвкушении. Он пробежался пальцами по члену Стента, пощекотал внутреннюю сторону бедра, погладил бока — одни из немногих участков тела чисса, которые не пострадали в ходе сегодняшней экзекуции. На головке выступила крупная капля предэякулята, Парк собрал ее пальцем и провел им от основания до кончика члена. Это была не та ласка, в которой остро нуждался Стент, даже не намек на ласку. Когда пальцы Парка все же обхватили член, сжали его и начали двигаться, Стент издал полный благодарности стон. Текстура перчатки казалась слишком грубой для чувствительной кожи, но он не придал этому значения. Восс так хорошо знал его тело, знал, как и в каком темпе надо ласкать его, чтобы в считанные минуты довести до оргазма! Стент отдался на волю его руки. По телу пробежала дрожь подступающего наслаждения, все мышцы напряглись… За несколько секунд до разрядки Парк разжал пальцы. Последовавший за этим стон Стента выражал разочарование. Зажатый в зубах стек не давал ему высказаться полнее. Иначе как издевательством Стент бы это не назвал. Он был измучен; он балансировал на грани оргазма слишком долго; раньше член ныл от пренебрежения, а теперь болел от невозможности кончить. Стенту хотелось объяснить все это Воссу, умолять его, призвать к чувству мужской солидарности, в конце концов. Но Парк ясно дал понять, что позволит ему кончить тогда и только тогда, когда вдоволь наиграется. Стент услышал его ехидное хихиканье рядом — единственную реакцию, которую он получил в ответ на свои страдания. Когда он счел, что чисс достаточно остыл, чтобы не кончить от одного прикосновения, Парк снова взялся за дело. Он соединил большой и указательный пальцы в тугое кольцо и, придерживая основание члена, начал гладить и сжимать головку. Эти прикосновения жгли огнем. Не в силах справиться с собой, Стент замотал головой и взвыл: сперва — от восторга, потом, когда Восс снова убрал руку, — от разочарования. Все его мысли крутились вокруг одного: «Кончить. Кончить любым способом, любой ценой». На всякий случай он проверил, не ослаб ли узел на запястьях, но шелк держал крепко. В случае крайней необходимости Стент мог бы пойти на кардинальные меры. Вот только он не был уверен, наступила ли эта крайняя необходимость или еще нет. Восс убрал руку и вместо продолжения ласк снова начал гладить его бока и бедра. Он мог бы бросить его вот так, беспомощного, жаждущего, возбужденного до предела, но Стент знал Парка: тот не был жесток, не до такой степени. Проведя ладонями вверх от локтя чисса, Восс положил руки ему на плечи и начал массировать утомленные мышцы. Легкое покалывание постепенно перешло в боль, но совсем другую, нежели раньше — теплую и расслабляющую. Если бы не мучительная эрекция, Стент смог бы по-настоящему насладиться массажем. «Возможно, — думал он, — стоит попросить Восса повторить это _после_ ».

В кабинете стояла полная тишина. Среди безмолвия Стент услышал, как Парк шумно втягивает воздух, почти касаясь кончиком носа его спины. Он догадывался, как впечатляюще выглядит со стороны его блестящая от пота спина, а вот запах… Некто с более примитивными вкусами сперва посоветовал бы ему принять душ. Но не Парк. Передышка вкупе с мягкими прикосновениями напомнили Стенту вечер откровений на заре их отношений. Утомленные страстью, они нежились в объятиях друг друга; Восс почти уже начал засыпать, когда Стент осмелился спросить его о более интимных предпочтениях. Сначала Парк шутил и дразнил его, а в итоге заставил признаться первым. Робко описав свои фантазии и фетиши, Стент ждал его ответа.

— Ты не представляешь, что со мной делает вид сильного мужского тела в военной форме, — метательным тоном ответил Восс. — Хотя без нее еще лучше.

Его признание изрядно удивило и озадачило Стента. То, что возбуждало его сильнее всего, нелегко было найти в обычной жизни, основная масса его фетишей лежала в довольно далеких от военной службы плоскостях. Находиться в окружении объектов желания и делать вид, будто они ничего не значат, ему бы не хватило смелости.

— Но, Восс, ты же служить на флоте больше сорока лет, — заметил Стент.

— Тебя это удивляет? Мои вкусы определили выбор профессии. Постоянно пребывать в состоянии томления и легкого возбуждения, окружить себя тем, что так сильно любишь, — разве это не логично? — Парк перевернулся на спину и сложил руки на животе, приготовившись предаваться воспоминаниям. — Тогда в этом не было ничего особенного. Времена стояли спокойные. Мои таланты офицера никого не интересовали, ведь никто и подумать не мог, что все выйдет так, как в итоге вышло, нужно было заполнить пустую строчку в списках личного состава. Получился своего рода договор: некоторые неудобства и лишения в обмен на удовлетворение страстей. Кадетская форма не так привлекательна, как офицерская, но вид и запах полусотни потных молодых тел после утреннего марш-броска… — Парк потянулся и вздохнул, сожалея о прошедшей молодости. — Аж мурашки по коже. До сих пор приятно вспоминать. Когда я попал на свой первый корабль — то еще было корыто, надо сказать, — каждый день думал, что умру от счастья. Как мало я тогда знал! Если бы знал, что где-то в Неизведанных регионах живет раса роскошных синекожих мужчин, плюнул бы на присягу и сбежал к вам, — с улыбкой закончил он.

Последние слова были, конечно, шуткой. Шутить, дразнить, провоцировать — любимые занятия Восса в неформальной обстановке. Так Стент и смотрел на игривые ласки, когда Парк касался всех частей его тела, кроме той, которая больше всего в них нуждалась. Не издевательство — провокация. Парк ждал, что он нарушит их договоренность, бросит стек на пол и потребует подрочить ему или хотя бы развязать руки, чтобы он мог решить проблему самостоятельно, или кончит без разрешения. Да, это принесло бы Стенту облегчение, но испортило ход игры и оставило неприятное послевкусие. Поэтому он решил терпеть. Пускай даже сносить урывочные ласки было тяжелее, чем боль, когда Восс осыпал его ударами.

Вдоволь насладившись ароматом тела любовника, Парк снова обхватил его член. На сей раз он двигал ладонью от основания к головке и чередовал руки. Однако ласка прервалась раньше, чем Стент успел войти во вкус. Его мысли спутались, время изменило ход. Для него теперь существовали только периоды жгучего удовольствия и холодной пустоты. Сколько раз руки обожаемого мужчины приближали его к пику блаженства, а потом бросали в пропасть отчаяния? Стент не знал. Он совсем изнемог от желания, от томления, от того, как прикосновения сжигали его тело на медленном огне. Оставалось только крепче сжимать в зубах стек и отдаться чужой воле. Когда Стент уже отчаялся и сдался на милость Парка, он почувствовал, что скорость движений снизилась. Теперь Восс ласкал его медленно, растягивая удовольствие, затем чуть быстрее, но не убрал руку даже после похожего на жалобный вой звука, который означал скорую разрядку. Видя приближение его оргазма, носком сапога Парк подтянул кресло и установил его за спиной Стента.

— Можешь кончить, — снисходительно сказал он.

Разрешение прозвучало как благословение, как шум дождя в разгар засухи. Стенту хватило пары движений Восса, чтобы достичь пика. Ослепительно яркое, как вспышка молнии, наслаждение пронзило его тело, раскатилось всполохами по всем мышцам, заполнило все клетки, каждое нервное окончание стало источником удовольствия. Сперма брызнула сильной струей, крупные капли упали на ковер, прибавив работы дроидам-уборщикам. Упиваясь стонами любовника, Парк продолжал дрочить его член, пока кожа не сделалась слишком чувствительной для ласк. Только когда чисс издал страдальческий стон и болезненно дернулся в его руках, он остановился. Колени Стента задрожали, и он рухнул — на самом деле мягко опустился при поддержке Парка — в подставленное кресло. Он не знал, откуда взялось это кресло, да ему и не было до этого никакого дела. Он понимал лишь, что не в силах больше держаться на ногах. Боль обожгла истерзанное седалище и исхлестанные бедра. Несколько минут она казалась единственным реальным ощущением. Стент чувствовал присутствие Восса где-то рядом, сознание лениво фиксировало какую-то возню за спиной, но все воспринималось им с безразличием, как во сне. Даже когда Парк снял с него повязку и освободил руки, Стент не спешил переменить позу. Измученное тело налилось немыслимой тяжестью, сладкое томление смешалось с покалыванием, жжением, болью в мышцах. Парк бережно положил руки любовника на подлокотники и начал массировать запястья, на которых шелк оставил глубокие борозды.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он.

Этому приказу Стент повиновался с радостью — он так любил лицо Восса, но не видел его, кажется, целую вечность. Теперь он был благодарен за повязку: голова у него кружилась, с открытыми глазами было бы куда труднее удерживать вертикальное положение на протяжении большей части вечера. Парк смотрел на него с нежностью и тревогой. Стент попытался сказать ему, что все в порядке, скоро он придет в себя, хотел выразить благодарность за все, но язык стал слишком неповоротливым и отказывался слушаться. Издав жалобный звук, Стент снова закрыл глаза. Очевидно, Парк расценил его вовсе не как выражение восторга. До слуха Стента донесся плеск воды, затем на его лоб лег мокрый платок, а губ коснулся холод стекла.

— Пей понемногу, маленькими глотками, — велел Восс, придерживая стакан так, чтобы вода поступала к губам небольшими порциями.

Прохлада от платка и вода вскоре привели Стента в чувство, головокружение прошло. Парк не отходил от него ни на минуту: сидел на подлокотнике, нежно гладил по волосам и развлекал разговором. Но когда Стент уже был в состоянии членораздельно отвечать на вопросы, Восс выпустил его руку и поднялся. Возможно, он сделал это немного поспешно, потому что Стент тут же ухватился за него и попросил:

— Пожалуйста, не уходи.

— Я только принесу влажное полотенце, — махнув рукой в сторону освежителя, объяснил тот.

— Не надо. Побудь со мной.

В словах и взгляде Стента была такая горячая мольба, что Парк не стал упорствовать. Он сел чиссу на колени боком — дополнительная нагрузка для истерзанных бедер, но Стенту было наплевать, — закинул ноги на подлокотник, перенес на них часть веса и заключил любовника в объятия. Пришло время для всех тех нежных слов, какими выражают удовольствие от игры и хвалят партнера за доставленное наслаждение, для ласковых и дурашливых прозвищ, которые в большом ходу у влюбленных и всегда остаются между ними. Минуты текли незаметно. Хотя кабинет хорошо отапливался, Стент почувствовал, что начинает замерзать, и покрепче прижал к себе Восса. Следовало бы принять душ и обработать синяки. Все это могло подождать. Стент сосредоточился на одном — на мужчине в его руках, который обнимал его так нежно и шептал ласковые слова, как делал сотни раз до этого и как сделает после.

Затем поток красноречия иссяк, наступило уютное молчание, когда близость любимого существа дороже слов.


End file.
